


Anna, The Survivor

by QueenEvaine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, minor parts of the other survivors, this wasn't intending to be a ship but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvaine/pseuds/QueenEvaine
Summary: The Huntress finally decides she's had enough of being treated like a toy, and is determined to break out of the Entity's game.





	Anna, The Survivor

She wanted to go home. Not the perversion she was used to hunting down survivors in, but the normal forest where her mother raised her. Her mother was always safe, warm, comforting, loving, and she wanted to be the same. And the lullaby she was taught had always been soft, a fond memory of her mother after her passing. And then the Entity stepped in, allowing her to hunt to her heart’s content, so long as prey was put on a hook. So be it, she thought. She would put her skills to use, doing what she had always done.

Then the Entity left her in the dark. What had she done wrong? She was diligent in hooking survivors, never asking for anything in return. So why now, was she left alone? Abandoned? And then she saw him. The survivor she came to this place at the same time with, if the others were to be believed. The one with the attitude, a stubborn refusal to avoid danger and instead met it head-on. But he wasn’t the mere whelp she was accustomed to seeing. Instead, he wore bear pelt over his shoulder, with sharp teeth-like knuckle weapons and a claw mark over his left eye. 

To say she was hurt was an understatement. She was angry, hurt, confused, stunned. How could she have been tossed aside, like a worn toy? Was that all she was to the Entity? The things she taught the other Killers was commonplace, yet she was never given any thanks, from them or the Entity. And more than that, she was truly thanked by being left in her cabin, with nothing to idle the time with?

She was more than this. More than some plaything, and even if it meant she would always be feared, always be alone, she would do so on her own terms, in her real home. Not here. And all at once, the Entity’s screeching resumed around her, giving her attention after who knows how long of silence. It whispered of treachery, of anger. “How dare you think of leaving all I have given you,” It seemed to whisper, “How dare you shun what I have granted you! This is betrayal. You have no home to return to, there is no purpose in leaving my realm!” It grew urgent, the walls of the cabin closing in on Anna.

“Your home is here, it is as you remember. Why would you turn your back on all that you hold dear?” It seemed sad, as a parent talking to a child who threatened to run away. It was so tempting to believe the words whispered around her, to beg forgiveness and plead for another trial, to prove just how grateful she was. But, she knew it was all a lie. Where had that gotten her all this time she had done just that? 

“Ungrateful waste!” It’s words were no louder, but it seemed to echo all around her with the volume of a charging bear. All at once, Anna felt the tearing of her clothes at her arms, legs, and her body. The Entity’s limbs were ripping away every shred of power she held as the Huntress.

“You have hope there is escape from my realm? Then you shall live as your prey does, and see where it gets you!” 

The fog closed in around her, and she felt small, scared, and weak. She held herself tight and hummed the age old lullaby to her by her mother. She couldn’t stay still, not if she wanted to prove to the Entity that she was it’s better. With no hatchets, no colossal axe to defend herself with, she let herself fall into line with the surroundings. She was a natural creature of the forest, and this would not defeat her. Slow, calm steps gave Anna hope, a newfound determination in her heart. Was this what being human meant? Was this the notion she had long ago abandoned after she lost her only tie to it? 

The Entity would not have her back. This was her fresh start, to fulfill all the wishes she had always harbored, to mother a child and be close with a family, no matter where she lived. She could live anywhere she desired, and nothing would stop her. She heard the crackling of the fire and sensed it’s shift on the land far before she saw it’s flames through the thickness of the fog. 

The faces she met at the campfire were familiar to her, the other survivors huddled close to its warmth and tending to each other’s injuries. In the treeline, she hesitated. She was always known as the Huntress to them, had thrown hatchets at them, and had mercilessly cut them down. What would they think now, that she was among them? Would they always leave her to a fate at the hands of the Entity? 

With a deep breath, she took her mask off and cleaned it as best as she could of blood. The tears in her clothes could be mended later. She realized now just how small she was, compared to how she used to be. The Entity’s doing, granting profound strength equalling several men. But now it was taken away, and she was human. ‘A better fate than what was before,’ She thought. She met eyes with her mask, the proof of countless attempts to put young girls to ease as she tried to take care of them as her own. Perhaps now, she could start again. The masks she had always comforted her. 

“Who's there?” The voice was accusatory and cautious, and she couldn’t help but be surprised. She knew how to hide amongst trees, and what trickery let her understand the language they spoke? She knew they were not from her home. She adorned her mask again, walking towards the fire. The owner of the voice, the one usually sabotaging hooks, stood in front, eyes narrowed. The others were mixes of emotions, some fear, some shock, and some outright confusion. 

“The fuck is this?” The old soldier spoke up. She could tell he was tense, all too ready to spring to his feet like a wary deer. The saboteur faltered, resolving himself to keep up a persona of confidence. But Anna knew too well how humans acted when fearful. The twitchy man in a tie was frozen; she knew he had been terrorized one too many times by her own hand to not be. The runner, the competitor, and the healer stayed by the man’s side, not as fearful but still cautious. The look she saw in the competitor was one that confused her. 

“I get it.” Her voice was a higher pitch than Anna expected. “The rules are different now. Now we’ve gotta watch our backs outside trials, too.” 

She was stunned. What about her own appearance made the competitor think that? The girl in the black and blue shirt continued on. “We get sent to more trials, this time with her, and we’ll end up with a hatchet in the back as we try to escape, and then we get left behind to be put on a hook.” Abruptly, the competitor stood. “Or, we try running and get a pallet thrown down in our face and get screwed over. That’s not happening to me. You all have fun with that.” Her form was near invisible as she walked to the edges of the fog, keeping wary eyes on Anna. 

Did they all believe this to be true? They at least thought about it, as they warily turned their attention from the competitor to Anna. She shook her head, words shakily coming out of her mouth. 

“No, not true! Entity abandoned me, I want to go home. It's possible, I believe it is.” 

How long had it been since she had spoken words? They survivors stayed in silence. She couldn't blame their hesitance. The healer stood, walking up to the saboteur’s side. The one in the tie had always been the leader, from what she saw, but he stayed motionless. She could tell he was nursing an injured jaw, the way he held it with a free hand, while the other cradled his ribs. He had come back from a trial with the Bear, she assumed. The newcomer that effectively replaced her. 

“Well isn't that a stroke of luck. Just as we lose one, we get another. I'm willing to believe that.” 

The gambler had a surprisingly calm take on the matter. She had known luck was usually on his side, perhaps that was something the Entity could never take away? She liked hoping that was true, and he vouched for her do quickly. 

“Don't talk like that, Ace.” 

A blonde woman spoke, arms crossed and expression indecipherable to Anna. She was used to running for her life, and Anna noted her as the veteran for it. Ace, the gambler, shrugged.

“I don’t want to, but what else can we do? Considering the fact that three of us ended up on hooks, and the last one got his jaw pretty much smashed by a new Killer, coincidentally not long after David stops coming back here? And then, a Killer isn’t a Killer anymore and shows up here. I just think Lady Luck’s being kind while the Entity’s being, well, the Entity.”

Anna couldn’t understand him. They were in this hellish snare of the Entity’s creation, and he never failed to have a smirk on his face, always looking at the brightest he could find. She promised herself to always have his back, to never let the Entity turn him into something monstrous. 

The youngest, a persistently tired and wary man, spoke softly. 

“I don’t think we can afford to be naive, but we can’t watch for a threat that doesn’t exist either.” 

Anna remained quiet as they discussed. They didn’t have to let her stay near the fire, they could easily push her to the edges of the fog. Ace stood off the log, walking up to the saboteur. 

“Then we’ll make a deal, she sticks with me, and if I don’t get an axe in my back, we’re alright, yeah?” 

The leader tried opening his mouth to speak, letting out a yelp of pain and making the healer spin around to tend to him. The runner grimaced. 

“I don’t think that’s a great way to tell.” 

“Neither is avoiding the issue.” 

This time, the scavenger spoke up. Anna didn’t know how else to think of her as, she was always resourceful and quiet in a crouch, and surprisingly quick. The soldier groaned. 

“Let ‘er stay around then. Not much we can do about it anyway.” 

The competitor stayed at a distance, a wary and spiteful stare focused on Anna. She supposed earning her trust would take time.

“Alright, fine. But, take off the mask, at least.” The saboteur crossed his arms. Anna nodded, reaching up to take it off. It provided her comfort, and she wouldn’t ever get rid of it, but she understood how uneasy it made the others. Her hair was extremely short, dark brown in color. Her eyes matched, and she gave a small smile, with an attempt at being reassuring. 

“So, what do we call you?” The veteran seemed to calm slightly, arms at her side. “I don’t think calling you the Huntress is really accurate, or fair anymore.” 

“Anna.” She responded without hesitation. This was a step in the right direction! The other survivors started relaxing some, settling into spots around the campfire. She let out a quiet sigh. It would take quite a bit of time to fully earn their trust. She felt a hand clap on her shoulder, and turned to see Ace grinning. 

“Don’t worry too much. They’ll get used to you. There’s always been a little skepticism with new survivors anyway. Name’s Ace, but you already heard that.” 

He ushered Anna to a log near the fire, sitting back as if he had not a single care in the world. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to hear how you came here. Course, I’m not gonna pry, but seems awfully lucky to have you come around right about now, and I’d like to appreciate any stroke of luck we get.” 

Anna couldn’t help but smile. Did Ace have this effect on everyone? It would be a shame if they didn’t appreciate him as she did now. With a genuine smile, she chatted with Ace, sharing lives before the Entity, and all they were, up to now. Neither of them realized just how much time had passed, or really minded when they fell asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to do another one, but I had to finish the Lullaby for the Dark chapter! Just as the ship was a little unintentional, but it works really well, I think. This one does take place after my other fic. And my tumblr is [here](http://queenevaine.tumblr.com/) if people wanna chat with me about DbD, or anything in general!


End file.
